<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockdown With A Fox by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236990">Lockdown With A Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu random fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Covid-19 Related, M/M, Virus, atsumu is a dear, lockdown - Freeform, lockdown fest 2020, one of them gets sick?, sakusa trying not to murder atsumu, two idiots stuck together, virus infection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa Kiyomi was a very careful person when it came to cleanliness so what happens if a certain setter with no sense of hygiene crashes at his place when Japan goes under a 2 week lockdown period?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu random fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lock Down Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lockdown With A Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this idea for a while now and with the Lockdown Fest having begun today, thought maybe I should give this a shot.</p><p>Always thought that Sakusa would have a hell of a time during a time like this considering there are no hand sanitisers or masks (the main things he uses) but I can assume he hordes them anyway. Throw Atsumu into the mix and you got one hell of a way to deal with a lockdown. The story changed a little as a wrote it and it came out a bit longer and maybe cheesier than I intended it to be.</p><p>There is some mention of COVID-19 here but I try not to talk about it too much here since it can be a bit of a sensitive topic and we're here more for SakuAtsu fluff than for it right? Also, the symptoms are described the best I can from what I have gathered online so if it is a bit exaggerated or off the mark, bear with me.</p><p>That's enough of my ranting. Enjoy this fanfic!</p><p>I don't own the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyomi was beginning to wonder if dying from the virus would be a better idea.</p><p> </p><p>As the person he hated most stood in his doorway, a large smirk on his face along with enough camping equipment to fill an entire room, Sakusa was trying his best not to pull out a large can of disinfectant and spray the guy full in the face.</p><p> </p><p>As the name of his previous school implied, Miya Atsumu was a man as cunning and sly as a fox, who used this opportunity of having to comply to Japan’s new lockdown procedure for the coronavirus as an excuse to make Sakusa miserable. While Sakusa was more than well stocked for the impending two weeks of staying indoors, Atsumu, on the other hand, had the hygiene levels of a dung beetle and the odour of his sweat floating through the air was enough to make Sakusa was to hurl and call 911.</p><p> </p><p>“If you do not leave now, I swear I will call the police,” Sakusa growled, his thumb hovering over the call button on his unlocked screen. His grip on the phone was hard enough to make it shatter if Atsumu were to even breath a comment that pissed him off and his head was pounding with a migraine from having been too pissed about Atsumu waltzing into his flat on such short notice.</p><p> </p><p>“What Omi-kun? Don’t tell me a guy can’t have a sleepover with his teammate when the lockdown is going to happen, and I am going to die from the severe lack of volleyball practice?” Atsumu whined as he pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“You live one floor below me! Go back to that cave of yours!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! It isn’t as bad as ya think! I clean it every week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Every week… holy shit… I can imagine the stench of it down there. How the hell did Osamu managed to live with you all this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… he would do all the cleaning and my mum would clean.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa wished he could push him off the fourth floor he was living on and make Atsumu’s death seem like an accident.</p><p> </p><p>“At any rate, get out. I won’t have you bringing in any of your germs, especially with the virus going around,” Sakusa snarled as he grabbed a broom and stuck it in Atsumu’s face, quite literally as the guy tried to dodge.</p><p> </p><p>“Just two days! I swear I will leave!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because it’s the same apartment building doesn’t mean you can wander to your room as and when you please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Omi-kun. Pretty please?” Atsumu begged as he gave the puppy dog eyes that Hinata uses to make everyone’s heart melt. Already Sakusa was beginning to relent about letting the setter into his house, even though he knew he was bringing in a gazillion germs into the house with him and could probably infect him with the virus considering how many people he hugged or touched.</p><p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu was going to be the reason he was going to die young.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, he found himself groaning as he dropped the broom, a grin spreading across Atsumu’s face when Sakusa aimed for his arm and whacked it with the end of the broom.</p><p> </p><p>“Go wash up in the bathroom at the entrance. If I catch you showering in less than ten minutes, I will make sure you disappear for real,” Sakusa snarled as Atsumu whooped, dropping his stuff at Sakusa’s feet before darting into the bathroom, shouting a “Pardon the intrusion” before stepping inside. Once the door was slammed behind him, Sakusa got to work spraying disinfectant on all of Atsumu’s stuff, even his keys (the guy had a bad habit of chewing the end of them whenever he walked back to his flat). Sakusa shuddered at the thought as he heard the tap turn on in the shower followed by Atsumu’s bathroom singing that made his hair stand on one end.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t as though Sakusa hadn’t roomed with him before. Atsumu and he were regular roommates when they had to stay in a hotel for their games. While Atsumu had always left him to his own devices when they were in their hotel room, Sakusa would had preferred if the man was a good 1000km away from him since he was always having trouble going to sleep whilst thinking about what the hell Atsumu might do to him in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he hated to admit, Atsumu was hot stuff.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde may annoy the living shit out of him and call him an annoying nickname, Sakusa couldn’t help but feel that deep down, Atsumu might just be an insecure bastard who wanted to make himself seem good by annoying others. He didn’t know why he picked him thought.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Atsumu had walked out of the shower, Sakusa had put all of his clothes into the wash and was in the process of drying them, snapping at Atsumu to throw in the clothes he had just worn into a large laundry bag that he whisked away, mask snapped in place and latex gloves on. Atsumu looked a bit bewildered as a pair of sweats and a plain shirt were thrown in his face, Sakusa swiping the towel off his torso as the man yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Omi-kun?! Can’t you even wait for me to dry off or are you that desperate to see my naked body?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want any chances of germs catching onto me or anything in the house. Even though they say idiots don’t get sick, I don’t think I fall into that category and therefore, I am not taking any chances of catching anything from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” Atsumu groaned as he slowly pulled on his clothes, Sakusa trying not to peek at Atsumu changing. The guy had a great booty after all that many didn’t have a chance to get a good look at.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a very long two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks of no volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks of having to lock himself up in his room.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be hell for Miya Atsumu, a man who lives and breathes volleyball and human interactions.</p><p> </p><p>Which was why he decided to pack his bags and crash at Sakusa’s place. While he had thought it was a good idea to live with a guy who was fully stocked on hand sanitisers (heck, it had been impossible to snag any for the past month or so) and a million and one face masks at his disposal, he was wondering if it was a good idea to be stuck with someone he had a bit of a crush on.</p><p> </p><p>While he had admired Sakusa’s playing on the court and being able to set for someone like him, somewhere along the line, the playful teasing had gone from trying to annoy the shit out of him to trying to actually grab his attention.</p><p> </p><p>That had failed completely.</p><p> </p><p>So when the coach decided that they would have to participate in the lockdown and not go for their match against the Schweiden Adlers (much to Hinata’s horror since he had been dying for that fated rematch against Kageyama and Ushijima), Atsumu decided to wing it and crash at Sakusa’s place.</p><p> </p><p>You only lived once right?</p><p> </p><p>As expected, he was asked to shower and had everything of his washed for him (he didn’t mention to Sakusa that he hadn’t washed those clothes in about a week and had purposely brought them over since he knew Sakusa would wash them anyways), but what he didn’t expect was for the guy to grab his towel the moment he stepped out of the shower, leaving him stark naked. As much as Atsumu wanted to show off his assets to Sakusa, that wasn’t the way he intended it to go.</p><p> </p><p>He was surprised though that Sakusa lent him some clothes under the pretence of his own clothes being too contaminated and in a need of a wash before he felt secure. Atsumu was surprised he fit well in them, sniffing in the scent of the Dettol detergent used by Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, he felt at home.</p><p> </p><p>After giving up on trying to watch the news about how the lockdown was going to be implemented, the two of them crashed onto the couch, switching between channels until settling to watch a match between Suna’s and Aran’s teams. Atsumu felt a little nostalgic watching his two ex-teammates play on the court but he wouldn’t have traded it if it meant having to trade his current team.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, the newest addition to the team was the ball of sunshine needed to make their team complete. Bokuto, with his loud laugh and humour was what dragged Sakusa and Atsumu out of the dumps when they had their bad moods. Meian as the only reason their team hadn’t fallen apart from how insane each of their member’s personalities were and adding the others into the mix, the MSBY Black Jackals were the best thing Atsumu could ask for.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, you’re too close,” Sakusa growled from behind his mask. Atsumu wanted to laugh at how Sakusa was wearing a mask and even latex gloves indoors while he himself didn’t even give a shit about any of those stuff. He did understand why Sakusa was weary; Hinata had called in sick not too long ago and considering he was living a few doors down from Atsumu, he might have very well caught whatever bug Hinata had.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being treated like vermin, Atsumu didn’t mind being stuck with him for the next two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Three days into the lockdown and already Sakusa was feeling like he was going to die from suffocation.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s snores drove him up the wall and whenever he tried to cook, he made a mess out of things and Sakusa swore that he would have to buy a new set of cutlery and cooking utensils after how badly Atsumu destroyed them (who freaking burns a metal fork when trying to cook?!). Atsumu stank no matter how many times Sakusa tried to get him to shower (he was this close to asking him to shower five times a day now for 30 minutes per time) and he was beginning to get ticked off that Atsumu was watching volleyball about 24 hours a day.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention he had to disinfect his already antibacterial material couch every single time he sat on it because Atsumu had slept in it every night.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Sakusa liked volleyball, he could only watch so much before getting bored.</p><p> </p><p>Since he wasn’t enrolled in any universities and didn’t have any coursework to do to keep himself occupied, Sakusa just took to trying to read a book he had kept for a while. As he tried to read its contents while trying to block out Atsumu’s hooting and yelling at the screen, he was about to turn a page when he felt himself shudder before letting out a sneeze.</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit.</p><p> </p><p>Fear ran through Sakusa’s mind at this new revelation as he pressed a hand to his forehead. He seemed about fine for now but now that he thought about it, maybe the reason had been so irritable was because he might have been feeling sick.</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit,” he mumbled as he stood up, his mind warping as he crashed onto the ground. Suddenly, the earth heaved under him and Sakusa felt himself going under, his mind barely able to focus when he heard the door to his bedroom burst open and Atsumu stepped inside, his eyes wide in fear as he saw Sakusa curled in a ball on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi-kun!” he yelped as Sakusa tried to bat him away.</p><p> </p><p>“You idiot. You brought it, didn’t you?” he snarled when he felt himself getting scooped up by strong arms and being laid on the bed. Sakusa couldn’t move as Atsumu began to peel off the layers of his jacket despite him protesting that he didn’t want to be touched by him when Atsumu pressed a hand on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, you’re burning up. I thought you were a bit more irritable than normal but I didn’t expect you… wait a minute, where do you keep ya medicine?” Atsumu mumbled as he threw the blanket over Sakusa’s face. His face was starting to burn as he reached to tug down his mask when thoughts of how he would be even more exposed to germs filled his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom cupboard… top shelf,” he coughed as he cursed himself for being so stupid. He should have realised he was already sick when he had been feeling so lethargic.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, he had been ignoring the pestering itch in his throat and the urge to cough in case Atsumu coughed up an insulting joke about the virus.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa felt a cloth being pressed onto his forehead, the sound of rummaging in a box filling the air as Atsumu slammed a glass of water onto the bedside and popped some medicine from their packaging.</p><p> </p><p>“Here are the medicines. I think they are the right ones but I don’t know if I should give them to you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can take them myself,” Sakusa rasped as he reached for the medicine, Atsumu reaching to help put the glass in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Omi-kun. I swear I didn’t expect this to happen. I thought I was alright and anything and Shouyou did say he was getting better…” Atsumu whispered as Sakusa downed the medicine before lying back in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. Not like its going to do me any good.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you die because of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t jinx it, you moron. If you’re under 25, you wouldn’t die unless you have underlying health issues.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it or you can go back to your room and lock yourself in there, got it?” Sakusa snarled as Atsumu silently nodded before excusing himself to go attempt to make some food of them.</p><p> </p><p>Despite him feeling mad at how he had fallen sick, he couldn’t help but feel a teeny bit guilty at how he had yelled at Atsumu for making him sick.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu felt like throwing himself out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>When he had bunked over with Sakusa, he hadn’t expected him to even get sick considering how hygienic he was about the whole situation, using hand sanitiser at least ten times a day. While Sakusa had seemed a bit grumpy and perhaps a little flushed, Atsumu didn’t pay much mind to it since he had covered his face with his mask. Just thinking about it made Atsumu think of how hot it was to wear the mask for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Then Sakusa fell sick and Atsumu thought his world had come apart.</p><p> </p><p>As Sakusa alternated between sleeping and bouts of coughs, Atsumu prayed to whichever gods that were out there to make him better before remembering he was supposed to be making some food for him. After debating if he should attempt making porridge and failing to find something that wouldn’t burn the kitchen down from the internet, Atsumu found himself ringing his brother, his twin picking up on the seventh ring to speak in a bored voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Tsumu?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you make porridge?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? Don’t tell me you don’t even know how to make something that simple.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the freaking cook, not me! Anyways, I’m in a bit of a bind and need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you’re not sick. You never eat this unless you’re sick, although I doubt, you’re sick since you’re talking pretty loudly and idiots can't get sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“For crying out loud, Samu! Omi is sick and it’s all my fault!”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu didn’t say anything for a bit, Atsumu praying he hadn’t called the cops on him for staying with another guy for the past few days when his brother finally sighed, “Don’t beat yourself up over it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could have been the one to transmit it to him!”</p><p> </p><p>“No one could have known. Besides, at least he has you there. That way, you can actually make sure he goes through this alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is if I can make this damn porridge first,” Atsumu snarled as Osamu chuckled, “You really like this guy, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Atsumu growled, Osamu laughing as he said, “So, haven’t you thought of using the rice cooker to cook it?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa was eight years old when he first played volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>After an incident that left him unable to even have the slightest smudge of dirt on his hands, Sakusa had been left with the fear of being covered by germs. As he lay in the hospital, his body aching and unable to move as wires snaked through his body to transfer blood in and out of him, Sakusa had been left with the fear that if a germ were to ever so much touched him, he would die. He had been so weak then that if he were to come into contact with any form of illness, he would most definitely die.</p><p> </p><p>Now the very thought of germs and filth made him sick.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa refused to go anywhere without a mask out of habit and fear of getting ill again or even shaking hands with others. He even had issues hugging or going close to his parents, shrinking away when they had come back from work. He wouldn’t hug them when he knew they had stepped out into the outside world and being in school made things worse when people didn’t understand the horror of having a phobia.</p><p> </p><p>That was when his father introduced him to volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>As a therapist and a former volleyball player, he thought it would help his son overcome his phobia and try to get him to socialise more. Without having to hold the ball for too long and not coming into contact with people that often, it was ideal for Sakusa to play. Despite having doubts of wanting to touch a ball held by others and dropping onto a contaminated floor, Sakusa fell in love with the sport that allowed him to take off the mask that caged him in.</p><p> </p><p>When he stood on the court, he could take in a breath and finally feel free from his bounds.</p><p> </p><p>And it was on that court he met Atsumu. As Atsumu flew through the air, his arms raised to set the ball to his twin, Sakusa felt his heart race as the reassuring confident smirk on the setter’s face, his hooded eyes sending chills down his spine as Atsumu conveyed the message loud and clear across the net.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to freaking crush you.”</p><p>“Omi-kun. Omi-kun,” a voice whispered as something nudged him. Sakusa blearily tried to open his eyes, his head pounding from having fallen asleep in such an odd hour of the day to see the moon high up in the sky outside. Atsumu had drawn the curtains apart to reveal the skyline of Tokyo, the city void of the usual hustle and bustle in the streets below with everyone locked away in their houses. This was the first time since he could remember it being so peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was seated against the wall, a tray perched on his lap as he drew back the very same broom that Sakusa had used to poke him the other day. His hands were covered with latex gloves and he was even wearing a mask for once, despite him being indoors.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Waking you up for dinner, supper, whatever you wanna call this. I didn’t want to touch you with my fingers so I thought the broom might be better.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa snorted as he thought of how much dirtier the broom was when Atsumu stood up, balancing the tray in his hands as he trooped over to place it by his bedside.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. It won’t kill ya. Osamu taught me a neat trick to cook porridge using the rice cooker and it came out pretty nicely if I do so say myself,” Atsumu whistled as he scooped some into a smaller bowl and popped a spoon in it before spooning some porridge into it.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re…” Sakusa started as Atsumu blew at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Ahh,” he said, mimicking the gesture as Sakusa stared at the food like it was poison.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Omi-kun! I don’t want you spilling it over yourself when you can barely sit up! I don’t wanna have to go wash the bedsheets since I don’t even know how to operate the machine and it would be a pain to put back on. Then you would be on the couch and I on the floor and that wouldn’t be great since its freaking cold at night…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just feed me already,” Sakusa snapped, the blush creeping up his cheeks barely hidden by his mask as Atsumu’s raised an eyebrow, “Eh? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. I’m hungry and the longer the food is kept out, the faster it would get contaminated so lets get this over with,” Sakusa snapped as Atsumu’s worried look changed into one of mischief.</p><p> </p><p>He held the spoon in front of Sakusa, who propped himself up on his elbows when Atsumu gestured at his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Pull that down,” Atsumu instructed as Sakusa obeyed, his hand slowly slipping down his mask as Atsumu popped the porridge into his mouth. Despite how it stung his tongue and burned off a good amount of his taste buds, the porridge tasted pretty good.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you eat fast,” Atsumu whistled as the bowl of porridge was soon drained. Sakusa felt so full, his mind feeling slightly clearer from the rest and eating when Atsumu reached out to run a thumb over his lower lip, picking up a grain of rice.</p><p> </p><p>“You got some here,” he said, Sakusa trying not to flinch at the contact of latex against his skin when Atsumu popped the grain of rice he had picked up into his own mouth, grinning as Sakusa tried not to throw up, “You’re disgusting, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu made a show of running his thumb along his lip, sending chills down Sakusa’s spine as he blurted, “If you want to kiss me that bad, just do it. Seeing you do that is pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked like he was torn between laughing and yelling that he had gone mad as Sakusa’s face burned red. He didn’t know if it was the fever talking or him being a bumbling idiot for wanting something from Atsumu that was impossible with him being sick but before he could change his mind, Atsumu was leaning into him, kissing him softly as a low growl came from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oho. You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you, Omi-kun?” he growled as Sakusa pleaded for more, Atsumu kissing him deeper as he pinned him down on the bed. Already, Sakusa could feel himself wanting more, needing to feel more of him as Atsumu gripped his wrist, electric running through him as Atsumu laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I want to screw around with you now, I want to wait until you’re better and we can do this as much as we want,” he snickered as Sakusa flushed, embarrassed that he clearly looked like he wanted more of what Atsumu was capable of before scowling, “Fine. But you better don’t get sick or else it would be my turn to babysit you.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu laughed as he gathered up the things from his bedside, blowing Sakusa a kiss as he closed the door behind him. Sakusa could feel himself melt at the thought of what just happened, pressing his hand against his lips as he thought of how he hadn’t flinched at Atsumu kissing him without any restraint.</p><p> </p><p>He could use some exposure therapy like that in the future.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>A week after Sakusa recovered, it was Atsumu’s turn to get sick. For the remainder of the lockdown, the two men spent the time trying to make sure the other was better. Even though they didn’t managed to do anything fun together, Sakusa was just glad that he had an annoying idiot at his side at a time like this.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he was the reason he got sick in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Interestinly, when the two of them went for a test, they came back COVID-19 negative and had actually contracted the usual seasonal flu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't plan on making Sakusa and Atsumu sick but I thought heck, we need a bit of a way to get them working with each other for two weeks (I'm bad with slow-paced romance and just decided to go bang on it)</p><p>If you liked this story, please leave some comments and kudos, they really make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>